Firelands (lore)
:Were you looking for the raid called Firelands? Deep beneath the earth and seas of the Elemental Plane lurks the Firelands, a place of heat and ash. Although it is a harsh land, visitors can survive, for in one of those cruel paradoxes that define the universe, fire needs air to live and fuel to feed upon. Within the Firelands, these things exist in a constant cyclical state, with the very ash itself gradually transforming into fuel for future burnings. In the center of a vast lake of fire stands Sulfuron Keep, the home of Ragnaros the Firelord. Until comparatively recently, he ruled his underground land with an iron fist. Three hundred years ago, he was summoned to fight in the dwarven civil war known as the War of the Three Hammers. This reckless act sundered the Redridge Mountains and created Blackrock mountain. Now, in a greatly weakened state, he lay at the bottom of that volcano on Azeroth, striving to find a way home. Meanwhile, in Sulfuron Keep and elsewhere across the Firelands, his elemental princes battle constantly for dominance. Ironically, when a group of adventurers strove to destroy Ragnaros, they merely banished him back to his home in the Firelands, thus freeing him from the molten core of the mountain. Ragnaros' defeat was not without cost however, since upon his return to the Firelands he needed to re-establish his dominance. To this end, Ragnaros found a strange new ally in the fallen and now clearly insane archdruid, Fandral Staghelm. As always, the Old Gods are behind the scenes and have shown Ragnaros the way to take advantage of the re-emergence of Deathwing and the subsequent weakening of the borders between Azeroth and all of the Elemental Plane. Portions of the Firelands and its minions have burst forth into Mount Hyjal. In the Elemental Plane The Firelands occupy the theoretical bottom of the "sphere" of the Elemental Plane. Just as the Skywall sits atop the plane, in a sort of bowl shape, the Firelands sit in the bottom of a similar curve. The "ground" underneath the surface is a sticky, bubbling mess of tar, ooze and rock fallen from Deepholm, which of course serves as the "sky." In some places, lakes of flammable oil and combustibles form, burning constantly and filling the air with superheated smoke. Organic and semi-organic material from Deepholm, and even the waters of the Abyssal Maw higher above, constantly filters down to provide new fuel for the endless flames. In places where the Fire Princes do battle with Therazane, huge volcanoes rise, spewing lava into the Firelands and upwards as well, sometimes reaching the floor of the Abyssal Maw or even the upper surface of Deepholm, where they blow noxious fumes into Al'Akir's realm.Shadows & Light, pg. 138 In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm After the Shattering caused by Deathwing, the Firelands have encroached on the ancient region of Mount Hyjal and the World Tree, Nordrassil. Malfurion Stormrage, after emerging from the Emerald Dream, and many of the leading druids have sought the aid of adventurers to begin the Regrowth of the region and pushing back of the menacing servants of Ragnaros. They have largely succeed in forcing most of the Firelords forces back to the parts of the Firelands that first emerged into Azeroth, but as part of this effort the have pushed ever closer to the inner sanctum of the Firelord himself. Driven by their successes, Malfurion sees the possibility of defeating Ragnaros in his own realm. Unfortunately, a splinter faction of druids, the Druids of the Flame and their mysterious leader, have turned from potentially valuable allies into traitors in league with the fire. Still, Malfurion has a plan to maintain a guardian foothold in the Firelands by the planting of a magical Sentinel Tree whose roots will draw power from Azeroth to protect friendly forces and the Guardians of Hyjal. Creatures in the RPG *Azer''Shadows & Light'', pg. 141 *Fire elemental *Flame Sprite *Fire Mephit *Magmin *Fire revenant *Salamanders (elemental) *Efreeti *Phoenixes References External links Category:Elemental Plane Category:Firelands Category:Lore